Rapture
by ILOVEALLTHINGSSTRANGE
Summary: Dr. Alex Johnson and The Major have been trapped in Rapture with no escape. With Splicers, and Andrew Ryan watching their every step, they somehow must find a way out; without losing who they are.


Memo: This is my first fan fiction so hopefully it isn't too terrible. I tired to stay close to the way things were in Rapture, but I did tweak a few things. This is just Chapter One, I plan on the story to be pretty long, so, if anyone has any suggestions please tell me.

Part One: Rapture

Alex could feel them coming. He could almost taste the Adam dripping off them. Splicers. Oh boy.

"MAJOR!" He yelled; calling for his wife. Quickly, a small, tired-looking woman appeared; an old, worn shotgun strapped across her back.

"They're coming?" she asked.

"They're coming."

The Major sighed softly, removing the gun from her back and began to load it with shells, "How many?"

Alex placed his head to the ground, out-stretching his arm out in front of him.

"One, no. Two. A Spider and Nitro." Alex raised his head but stayed low to the ground.

Tick, Tick, Tick. Boom. A grenade had exploded yup it was a Nitro.

"NOT MY CHILD!" IT sounded female, but who could really tell. Its face was covered in an elaborate, feather masquerade mask. It's torn, tattered, and black suit was covered in fresh blood. "NOT MY CHILD!" It would occasionally shout out, waving its grenade box in the air, madly.

"Major, get its attention," Alex ordered as he slowly disappeared from the Major's sights. Following his orders, she pumped the gun. BOOM!

The Splicer turned its' red eyes on the Major sharply. "NOT MY CHILD!" it screamed aloud. It began to charge, launching its grenades at her, one after the other.

The Major watched as the bombs got closer and closer to her. They almost resembled little fireballs, the way the sparks flew behind.

Then it stopped. All the bombs floated in the air just slightly above her. Soon Alex materialized and quickly gave the bombs back to the Nitro; who, promptly burst into flames.

"Is the other close?"

Ignoring the now burning, screaming Splicer, Alex placed his head to the ground, arm stretched out, "No. It's gone."

The Major sighed in relief. Spider Splicers were the worst. They jumped, and crawled all over the place, and the extremely annoying ability to launch hooks with expert accuracy. She should know, they had once done a lovely number on her.

Alex stood up, and walked over to the now dead Splicer. He lend over and smelled it.

"It's still there," Alex said a slight grin appeared on his face.

"I'll leave you to it then." The Major slung the shotgun back over her shoulder, and headed back to their home.

Alex turned his gaze on the Splicer when she disappeared. The craving was getting stronger. He needed the Adam, and he needed it now.

He jumped across the Splicer; holding it down with his hands. Alex opened his mouth, and his long, sliver tongue exited. As though it had a mind of its own, the tongue could find were the source of Adam was. It extended and extended, thoroughly checking the Splicers body.

There! Alex's tongue singled to him. In the throat! Alex straightened the Splicers head, and like a straw entering a glass, so entered his tongue in the Spilcers throat. It sucked it out. All of it. Every last drop of Adam in the Splicers Body…

Every last single drop…

The Major headed towards their little hideout. It was the safest place in Rapture. All the security cameras, turrets, and security bots had been hacked, and every last Splicer in the area had been killed.

The Major hated watching her husband feed, but she knew he needed it. She sighed; Rapture was getting to her. Slowly, but it was getting to her. Plasmids, Adam, Splicers…She almost couldn't take it anymore. Rapture had caused so many good things in her life to suddenly change and become so different that she couldn't recognize them anymore. Alex was slowly becoming a prime example.

Still…

Alex told her his new project would get them out. It was sure-fire. But when the Major questioned what it was; he refused to tell her, only saying it was their way out. They would escape Rapture; her and Alex. And somehow, they would start over.

As Alex walked back to the hideout (his system now completely filled with Adam) he thought about the new Plasmid he had acquired from the Gatherer's Garden.

"Ice," he thought, glancing as his frozen left hand. It hurt the first time. Icicles pierced through his skin; causing him to cry out. But he was slowly getting used to it. He would have to learn to control it of course, but maybe, he could somehow use it as a type of blast.

Slowly Alex let his hand turn back to normal. He rolled down his sleeve, and dug in his pack for the other items the Splicer "gave" to him: two dollars, a bag of chips (which would be the Major's since he no longer need to it) and a lead plate.

"Just about the right size too," he mumbled while examining it. Too bad, the other hadn't come. It might have had more metal to offer.

But Alex was satisfied with his finds. This put him on step closer to getting out of this place.


End file.
